Trainer's Chronicles
by Knightmare Frame
Summary: It's basically the story of Pokemon Diamond/Pearl retold with a new character, and a few new twists. Not good with summaries. Also, I'm accepting new names, since the current name sucks. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Trainer's Chronicles**

**First time at jumping into Pokemon fan fiction here. In case you haven't already guessed, I'm setting this in Sinnoh. Well, it will kinda follow the game's plot, well, with some changes. Mainly the fact that the main character isn't Lucas. Well, here goes.**

'_**Despite the exploration team's best efforts, however, the rare, oddly colored Pokemon eluded detection. The Rumored red Gyarados failed to appear, even fleetingly, to the crestfallen team…'**__ 'That concludes our special report, "Search for the Red Gyarados!" Brought to you by Jubilife TV on Nationwide Net! See you next week, same time, same channel'_

The young man watching immediately shut the TV off and yawned, getting up from his position in front of the TV. Walking over to the mirror, he gently placed his hand on it, gazing at the vivid image of the Twinleaf Town. He sighed, before turning around. "Well that sure was a waste of time" the young man scratched the back of his head and walked out of his room, slowly walking across the hallway leading to the stairwell, and descended. As he got down, he was immediately confronted by his mother. "Geo! Tyson came calling for you a little while ago. I don't know what it was about, but he said it was an emergency." She looked at her son, Geo, with a smile on her face. "That boy, he always acts so rash. There's some food on the table if you feel hungry" she tilted her head to the side a bit, smile widening, before turning around to the sofa in front of the TV, returning to her program.

Looking at the bar, he noticed a sandwich and a bottled cola resting upon it. "I'll get to it later" he said with a small smile before walking towards the door, taking a look back at the TV, before opening the door. "That's right! I forgot to remind you not to—" his mom started, before being interrupted by Geo. "Go into the tall grass or wild Pokemon will get me." he looked at her with slight annoyance. Every time he had wanted to go out, she always gave him that same warning. Every single time. He then proceeded outwards, shutting the door behind him.

Upon exit, the sun projected its rays into his eyes, causing him to impulsively shield them with his arms. A few seconds later, he brought it down after his eyes got used to the sun. However, he couldn't help but to squint at how bright the sun was today. Something that he noted, however, was the fact that it was a rather breezy day. As if it were raining, or on the verge to at the least. Thrusting his hands into his pockets, he walked to the center of the town, gazing at the sign that had simply read the town's name, as he had past it. As he headed out of town, he heard someone call him. "Hey Geo! Tyson was looking for you, he's gotta be home now. You should talk to him" the man said with a smile, before resuming his previous task, fiddling idly with his guitar. Turning around, he walked towards his friend's house before knocking on the door, only to be knocked down by Tyson himself.

"What was that about?!" a young man aggressively asked, until noticing who it was he had bumped into. Softening his expression, he picked his friend up, wiping the dust off of his shoulders. "Ah Geo, didn't recognize ya there. I was about to go to the lake, and you better come to. You got that? I'm fining you one million zennies if you're late!" He had jokingly said before looking up and remembering something. "That's right!" he said and without a notice, ran past his friend, back into his house. "Geez. Tyson is always that brash and irrational. I wonder if he was dropped on the head" Geo chuckled slightly to himself before shrugging. "Might as well go ahead" thinking out loud, he turned around and headed for the border of the town before being bumped into. "Ah Geo! Good, looks like you get to keep your money after all!" Tyson had laughed before ruffling through his friend's hair. Geo pushed him off with a slight smirk.

"You know, I don't really remember how we became friends. I mean, we're complete opposites!" Geo told him, causing Tyson to laugh even more. "Me neither. Say, you saw that news report earlier, right?" "Yeah. Waste of time too. I rather would've listened to my iPod. The report was obviously a waste of time. The only real area where a red Gyarados has ever been recorded in was Johto. My friend there even managed to capture one. Well, he says anyway" Geo shrugged, obviously uninterested in the subject. "Jeez man, don't be such a killjoy. Besides, if he does have one, then that must mean that there's a chance of us finding one here. Off we go!" Tyson laughed off before running towards the lake. "Be there or it's ten million that you'll owe me!" he pointed before proceeding.

Geo sighed before raising his eyebrow. It started to get a bit windier. Well, it was a good thing, so who was he to complain? He then started to dash for the lake as well. Turning a corner, he ran into Tyson, who was pacing around. "Finally! Alright, let's go catch us a red Gyarados!" and with that, he disappeared through the thick foliage separating Twinleaf, and Lake Verity, the so-called Lake of Emotions. Geo then followed, but not before taking a look around. While the path wasn't too long, there might be a risk of being attacked by a flying type Pokemon, so he had to stay alert while crossing through areas like it. As they got to the lake, they found two people by a patch of tall grass. "Huh, what's going on?" Tyson muttered, walking a step forward.

"Professor, there isn't anything out of the ordinary on the other side either!" the younger of the two, a girl, had said. "I may have been mistaken then. Something seems different about this lake then it was before, however… Alright. Dawn, we're leaving" the professor looked at the girl, before turning around. "Gotcha" she had said, following suite. "Excuse me" the professor grunted, before Tyson and Geo had created a path for the two of them to walk out. The girl, now identified as Dawn, looked at the two before raising her hand into the air, waving. "We'll be on our way" and with that, the two had disappeared. Geo had looked at the patch of grass before noticing that the two had forgotten a suitcase. "Hey, over there! They must've forgotten it" Geo had said, walking closer, followed closely by Tyson. "We should return it" the former had then walked into the patch of grass, towards the suitcase. "Or, maybe we can take a gander at what's inside" Tyson got to the bag before Geo, and opened it, revealing three Pokeballs. "Hey, aren't these--?" the blond haired boy didn't have time to finish his sentence as two Starlys had come out from the nowhere and cornered them.

The case had opened, and Geo did the only sensible thing that he could've done. He had grabbed one of the balls, and flung it in front of him, sending out a Pokemon that looked like a mix of a turtle, and a plant. He was caught in a bad position. While he knew what type of Pokemon it was, he didn't know what type of moves it had. "Crap. Turtwig, uh, quick attack?" Geo spat out, earning an estranged look from the Turtwig. _'Guess he doesn't have that move yet'_ he had thought, before being snapped back to reality when the Pokemon was hit by the Starly's own quick attack. "Damn, aura sphere! No, close combat! No luck. Damn it, can't you do anything to, at the very least, tackle them?!" he had shouted out. As if he had ordered a move, the Turtwig had ran towards the Starly who flew down towards it, and gave it a rough shoulder-tackle, bringing the flying type down to the ground. _'Guess I now know at least one move. Now I have a fighting chance'_he had though, before clenching his fist, new found determination coursing through his veins. "Turtwig, tackle it yet again!" Geo shouted out, this time with a commanding tone, which the grass-type was obliged to follow. Quickly side-stepping to the right, avoiding the Starly's own tackle, it slid behind the Starly, and tackled it, effectively knocking the wild Pokemon out.

"Good job" Geo simply said with a smirk on his face. Returning the Pokemon into it's Pokeball, he looked over at Tyson who had just finished defeating the second Starly. "Great job dude! Though my Chimchar was obviously way better than your Turtwig" Tyson had proudly said, yet again showing off. Just then, Dawn walked back into the lake front, past the two. "Ah, so that's where the suit case was. Ol' Rowan would've been filled with rage had I lost it. Thank god it was right here" she couldn't help but to think aloud. Looking at the two, she almost gagged. "Wait, 

you, you used the Pokemon in there? Oh, my, god! This is definitely not good. I'll go now, see you guys later" grabbing the suitcase by the handle, and walked back towards the town.

"I don't know what that was about, but we should go. Our Pokemon got injured in that battle, we won't last another" Tyson had said, going ahead. _'What happened to Mr. Confidence? Still, if his Chimchar got injured by one of those Starlys, then I guess it isn't as strong as he probably thought it to be.'_ Geo thought to himself, hands in his pockets, looking at the path ahead. "You go on ahead, I know these ain't our Pokemon, but I just want to spend a little more time with them" he had looked at the Pokeball in an almost motherly way. Geo, however, had just nodded. Walking around the corner, Tyson had spotted the two just in front of Twinleaf. Walking closer, the professor noticed them, and turned to them.

"I heard from Dawn that you used our Pokemon?" the man asked. While it didn't seem as if he was angry, he could just really be good at hiding his rage. "Y-yes" Geo had muttered, still looking at the ground. He wasn't afraid of the man, but he could already tell where it was going. "Let me see them please" the professor asked. Geo grabbed the ball from his pocket and handed it to the man, Tyson did the same. A few seconds later, he handed them back. "I see. Alright, Dawn, I'm heading back to the lab!" the man had said in a thunderous voice, walking past Dawn. "Y-yes!" Dawn had stuttered. She had never heard Rowan use that kind of tone before. She looked at the two before smiling. "No need to worry guys. I'm pretty sure he isn't that mad. Well, I've gotta get going. You two should visit our lab later, it's not too far ahead. Bye!" she waved back before following the route Rowan had used.

"Well, that was strange. He didn't yell at us, and he didn't even want his Pokemon back. Well, we should go home too. We'll stop by their lab later" Tyson gave Geo a pat on the back before heading back to the town. "Catch you later" Geo nodded, and looked back at the Pokeball in his hand. Clutching it tightly, he pocketed it before heading back to his own house as well.

"Oh, I see you're back dear. Well, I've placed the food in the refrigerator, so just grab it when you're hungry. "Oh yes, Geo! I just got a call from a man named Professor Rowan. He told me that you should visit his lab in Sandgem Town later. While he is a well respected man, he can be quite intimidating at times. Whatever it's about, don't worry about it too much, I'm pretty sure he'll understand. Also, here are a pair of sneakers you can have." She handed him a pair of black sneakers with a smile. "You should rest for now." Geo nodded and walked up the stairway, then followed the hall into his room.

**Well, that is chapter one. By the way, if any of you have a better name for this story, please tell me. The current name sucks, so yeah. I'll credit you if you do. Oh right, disclaimers. I don't own Pokemon. The only thing I own here is the character Geo. Well, that's it. Be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Every Adventure has a beginning…..**

**Chapter two is now here. Alright, so I've made a plan for updating already, it will follow an MWF schedule. So check back during those days. Though, I will update on occasions such as no school, or anything as such. Well, off we go.**

Geo dropped his shoes right by the door and looked at the clock. 'One o' clock' it read. Taking his hands out of his pockets, he moved over towards his bed, taking a seat on it. He scratched the back of his head before putting his legs in the blanket, effectively warming himself up. Turning around, he slowly shut his eyes before being brought into a deep slumber….

"_W-where am I?" Geo asked himself, fully awake and the environment vivid to him. Looking around, he noted the strange area he was in. The sky was purplish-black, as if the entire world were being sucked into a black hole. There were floating areas of land everywhere, some of them even inverted, or even side-ways. Taking another step in, he came to an abrupt halt due to a sharp pain ringing through his head. 'Ah, so you're the one. I was expecting someone, different….' Shaking his head, he placed his hands on his temples and clutched the top of his head. His breathing turned intense, he could feel his heart beating at an extremely fast rate. "Wh—ugh! Who are you!" Geo stumbled back before falling down. 'Your worst nightmare. Bwuhahahaha!' Geo tried his best to get up, only to fall back down, rolling around in pain. "G-g-g…. get out of my… head!" he screamed, and surprisingly, the pain stopped. 'Don't worry, I'll do my best to hold him at bay. I just need you to--'_

"Gah!" Geo screamed, falling out of his bed. "Was that all…. just a dream?" he got up, and walked towards the mirror hanging by his window. He started to ruffle through his raven-colored hair before walking over to his table, grabbing the ear phones lying on it. Putting them on, he attached the cord to his iPod before pocketing it. Taking out the PokeBall from his pocket, he rubbed it gently before giving it a small, cherishing smile. Placing it back, he placed on the sneakers his mom gave him, he ran down the stairs, through the hall, and down the second set of stairs. Stopping, he looked around, finding it strange that his mom was nowhere to be found. "Must be outside" he shrugged and grabbed the device from his pocket, activating it. After a few clicks, he had found the song he was looking for, 'Ready Steady Go!', and placed it back. Walking out, he quickly made his way out of the town into the intersection, turning right. The path before him was a previously inaccessible one due to his lack of Pokemon. As of now, however, he could pass it thanks to the Pokemon he was given, albeit temporary. Walking through the grass, he sighed as he exited the patch, glad that he didn't have to fight any. He gulped as he saw another patch of grass, however, this was a huge patch, so chances are, he would have an encounter. Shaking off his paranoia, he walked into the grass, and all was calm. As he neared the end however, he could hear rustling and rapid footsteps approaching. Bracing himself, he threw the Pokeball into the air, unleashing the Turtwig into combat.

As the opposing Pokemon revealed itself, it almost caused Geo to drop at how it looked. It seemed to have a resemblance to a beaver, albeit in a cartoony way. It had wide eyes, a big furry tail, and buckteeth reaching past his jaw. Still, looks could be deceiving, as they say, so he'd have to find out the hard way. "Turtwig, run around whatever this Pokemon is and give it a good hit from the side!" Geo let out a command. If it were as fat as it looked, then on it's back, it would have a hard time getting up, giving Turtwig an opportunity to knock it out. The Pokemon at hand did as told, and ran towards its current opponent, before stopping and side-stepping, avoiding any possible attacks, confusing the wild Pokemon slightly. Running around, he readied his head before running at the opponent at full force. This seemed to do the trick, as the wild Pokemon was blown back a bit, before flinching. "Huh? It flinched?" Geo looked surprised, could it really be this easy? It seemed to be so. He looked back at 

Turtwig with a smirk before continuing. "Turtwig, tackle again!" he could swear it nodded, but smirked back as his Pokemon attacked the weakened opponent once more, knocking it out. "Good job" he walked over to the turtle like Pokemon and gave it a pat on the head before returning it to it's Pokeball. Stepping out of the patch, he continued to walk until he could see the town known as 'Sandgem'. He took school in this very town, having to run away from wild Pokemon on the way.

As he walked into the the town, he heard a familiar voice call for him. He looked up to see Dawn, as she neared, he quickly shut the iPod off. "There you are! Come on, let's go. This way please" she said in a kind tone, walking into a building with a sign by it. As she entered, Geo was about to enter as well, before being bumped by a familiar face. "What the…. Geo! What's up! The professor wasn't as scary as we thought, that's good news for you. Well, I'm out. Laters!" and with that, Tyson disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Geo sighed before shaking his head. "One of these days…" He then looked up and walked in the building.

Taking a look at this new environment presented to him, he couldn't help but leave his mouth hanging in awe. Who knew they could fit all this equipment and computers under one roof? Or did they have a basement for them to conduct their experiments. Turning Pokemon into zombies. "Creepy" he incomprehensibly muttered. He stopped as he came face-to-face with the man known as Rowan. "Ah, thank you Dawn." he told her, before looking at the boy presented to him. "Geo, was it? May I see the Pokemon again?" he asked in a kind-tone, offering his hand. Obliging to his request, he grabbed the ball from his pocket and dropped it into his hand. "Thank you" Rowan nodded, before turning around and walking into a back room. Geo sighed, glad that Tyson was right, this professor seemed rather friendly. "Hey, Geo, right?" he heard someone say, turning to find Dawn sitting by a door, looking at him. "Mind if I ask what Pokemon you chose?" Geo shook his head before turning towards the door. "It was a Turtwig" he calmly responded, waiting for the professor to return. "Cool, that means you've got an advantage against my Piplup then" he looked at her, who gave him a wink, before walking into the door behind her.

"This Pokemon seems to be happy with you" he heard Rowan's voice coming out of the door, and turned to see him holding the ball with a small, sincere smile. "All righty then! It's official, this Turtwig is now yours. Think of it as a gift from me" he said, chuckling all the while, before dropping it into the confused boy's hands. "Tyson told me about the battle by the lake. He said you were superb, despite it being your first time. And from what I can see, there is a growing bond between you and Turtwig. That is why I would like to entrust it to you" he gave the boy a pat on the shoulder, who looked at him. "Thank you" he put it back in his pocket, and turned around until he heard the professor clear his throat. "Er-hem. Shall we move to the main topic? There is a task I want you to do for me, that I have given to both Tyson and Dawn already. As you already know, I am Professor Rowan, my job is to study Pokemon. The thing is, I'm not really familiar with this region, which is why I've tasked them with collecting data with the Pokedex. This is what I wish to ask of you too. I want to entrust you with a Pokedex. So I ask you, will you take on this task?" he asked the boy. "Take your time" he said, returning to the computer on his desk. Geo thought about this. If he did this, then he could fulfill his dream. He could actually go out of Twinleaf and venture Sinnoh, and eventually, the entire world! He had made his mind. "Yes" he told the professor in a confident tone. Rowan, however, already expected this. "Very well then, here" he gave Geo the Pokedex, a red, dual-screened device. The boy got it and placed it in his pocket, deciding to figure it out later.

"It will automatically record data on every kind of Pokemon you encounter from this point on. So I ask you to go everywhere and meet every kind of Pokemon in this region! Good luck. Now go, your grand adventure beings here!" he gave him another smile as he left, then called out Dawn. A few seconds later, the girl popped out of the door, a Pokeball attached on her bag's harness. "Yeah?" she asked, walking closer to the two. "It seems our friend here wants to travel through Sinnoh as well." He looked at her as he went back to his work. "Really? That's great!" 

she exclaimed, causing the old man to chuckle. "Exactly, which is why I want you to go with him. It will help you both in gathering Pokemon data. Plus, you could use a new friend" he gave her a smile, before pointing at the door. "He shouldn't be too far off" he turned back to his work after seeing Dawn nod.

As she exited the house, she looked around for Geo, but no luck. She ran through the relatively short town before finding Geo lying on the sand, gazing at the sky. She walked over towards him, before sitting a few feet above him. "Alright, I'll act as your mentor for now" she smiled as he looked at her. "Huh? Why you?" "Because. I've been doing this longer than you, albeit by only a short time span. Anyway, follow me." She got up, and waited for Geo to get up, before heading for the Poke Center. "A building with a red roof is a Pokemon Center. I'm sure you know that you can come here to heal up and maybe even rest in between trips. There should be one in most towns as I'm told. Moving on" she grabbed Geo's wrist, and ran towards the next building. "Hey! I can move on my own pace!" he had hastily said, before stopping by a Poke Mart. "Because, you're too slow. Anyway, blue roofed buildings are Poke Marts. You can buy stuff, like Poke Balls, or stuff like Potions, or even stuff that benefit yourself, like drinks or some instant noodles." she looked at her new found 'friend' before realizing something.

"That's right! You should let your family know that you're going to be travelling across Sinnoh. Come on, let's go." she began to move ahead, before stopping thanks to a question by Geo. "Wait, you're going with me on this trip?" he moved a bit closer, only to have Dawn pull her tongue out at him. "Hey!" "Of course I am. Rowan probably decided for me to go with you instead of Tyson since he's too hasty, perhaps even for me." she smirked, before turning around. "Gotta problem with it?" "N-no! Of course not! I'm just asking, that's all." he folded his arms, and looked to the side. As they exited the town, Geo noticed the sun beginning to set. He looked at Dawn before grabbing her hand. "Huh?" "Come on, I know a shortcut" he smirked before running a few steps forwards, before turning left and jumping down a small hill. He then let go of Dawn's hand since he knew she could catch up, and continued running, before taking a right where the path split. He looked behind to see Dawn just a few feet behind him, and then turned, jumping off another hill. He stopped as he entered Twinleaf, Dawn quickly appearing by his side.

"Come on, my house is this way" Geo leaded her towards his house, which was at the end of the town. As he entered, he was immediately greeted by his mom. "Welcome home Geo. I see that you've finally decided to get a girlfriend huh?" his mom teased, causing him to drop his head down with a sigh. "She's just a friend mom. Her name's--" "Dawn, nice to meet you" she moved towards Geo's mother with her hand outstretched. Shaking hands, Geo's mom smiled. "I just made dinner. You came at a good time. Hope you don't mind eating at other people's houses" "No, off course not"

**And that's where I'll end this chapter for now. Well, as usual, review please. Thanks.**


End file.
